Luz e Sombras
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Havia cantos em minha alma que a luz ainda não alcançou... Draco e Sirius. Slash.


**Título:** Luz e Sombras

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Sirius Black

**Avisos:** Slash (se você não prestar atenção, é gen xD ), angst.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para a hun Dany Ceres de presente de aniversário. Escolheu a palavra Nº 57 (luz) da table.

* * *

**Luz e Sombras**

Tentei olhar em volta, confuso. A claridade excessiva ardia meus olhos. Não conseguia lembrar onde estava ou como cheguei ali. Um sentimento de puro pânico, sufocante, começou a me dominar. Fechei os olhos com força. Não conseguia respirar. Senti uma carícia suave no cabelo e um murmúrio tranqüilizador. Alguém dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Acreditei.

Consegui me acalmar o suficiente para abrir os olhos novamente. Localizei apenas uma pessoa sentada ao lado da cama, meio adormecida. Tentei lembrar de quem poderia ser aquele rosto. Era um homem jovem, de cabelos loiros e desalinhados. A barba por fazer dava a impressão que não dormia direito há dias. Mexi desconfortável e o estranho abriu os olhos, cinza. Tive quase certeza de que o conhecia.

-Ora, finalmente acordou, Black.

Black? Não me lembrava que esse era meu nome. Black. Black. O nome ficou ressoando até que me lembrei. Sirius. Mas ainda não sabia quem era o estranho. Fiquei calado, apenas observando. Ele parecia curioso.

-Não vai dizer nada? Você está bem?

Assenti, sentindo uma fincada agonizante na cabeça. Ele tocou meu rosto, preocupado.

- Sua cabeça ainda dói? Acho melhor avisar Potter que você acordou.

Entrei em pânico. Não queria ficar sozinho naquele lugar desconhecido. Mesmo não sabendo quem era o outro, pelo menos achava que o conhecia. Tentei dizer algo, mas minha voz não saiu. Agarrei o pulso dele e o rapaz me encarou confuso por uns minutos.

- Não vou demorar. Seus amigos vão querer saber que você acordou.

Teria implorado para ele ficar se minha voz saísse, mas tudo que pude fazer foi observá-lo sair apressado do quarto.

Não sei direito o que aconteceu depois, mas acho que adormeci. Acordei ao som de uma discussão calorosa.

- Você não pensa em deixar a Doninha tomando conta do Sirius, não é?- um rapaz ruivo disse em voz baixa, mas obviamente muito irritado.

Uma moça de cabelo castanho respondeu:

- Ron, não temos com quem deixá-lo. Dumbledore foi bastante claro sobre mantermos segredo a respeito da volta de Sirius.

- Mas Mione...

Perdi o foco da discussão, confuso demais com tantas informações e nomes. Nenhum daqueles rostos ou nomes era familiar para mim. Observei um outro rapaz de cabelos pretos e óculos entrar na conversa, parecendo muito cansado. O rapaz loiro estava sentado próximo a janela, a expressão indiferente como se não estivessem falando com ele. Minha atenção foi atraída quando ouvi o nome "Malfoy". Era isso. O rapaz era um Malfoy. Era da família. Senti um alívio imenso. Mesmo que minha família não fosse das melhores, laços de sangue eram difíceis de serem quebrados. Malfoy tomou conta de mim enquanto estive doente, não havia com o que me preocupar.

-x-

Tentei ignorar o que diziam de mim. Na verdade, pouco me importava com o que qualquer um daqueles três pudesse dizer. Depois de vários dias cuidando de Black, finalmente consegui um tempo para descansar e me arrumar. Deixei o pensamento vagar para longe dali. Longe daquela prisão. Sabia que eles não teriam escolha a não ser deixarem que continuasse tomando conta de Black. O trio maravilha passava muitos dias fora, o Lobisomem não aparecia há mais de um mês e ninguém mais tinha acesso àquela casa horrorosa.

Desde que troquei o lado do Lorde pelo lado da Luz e fui trazido para cá, não tinha nada o que fazer. Não confiavam em mim e eu não tinha qualquer interesse em ajudá-los. Até que chegaram trazendo aquele ali, mais morto que vivo. Depois de algumas ameaças, não tive muita escolha a não ser cooperar. Além disso, havia o maldito laço sangüíneo.

Ainda assim, tomar conta de Black era melhor que não fazer nada. Era um bom meio de não pensar, não lembrar. Quando percebi que os três se calaram, olhei para eles. Era deprimente ver a forma como eles tentavam arrancar algum reconhecimento de Black. Não era só deprimente, era ridículo. E totalmente invejável. Não me lembrava a última vez que alguém falou assim comigo.

Resolvi sair do quarto, mas a reação de Black me surpreendeu. Ele parecia desesperado com a minha saída e para horror geral, inclusive o meu, agarrou-se em mim.

Foi estranho e preocupante. Com o passar dos dias, Black parecia cada vez mais apegado a mim. Não reconheceu ninguém: Potter ou Lupin. Não se lembrava de nada que aconteceu nos últimos anos. E se agarrava a mim como um louco.

Confesso que achava hilário ver a cara de frustração dos outros quando Black os ignorava, preferindo minha companhia. Weasley achou que foi alguma azaração que lancei em Black. Como se eu fosse desejar um assassino louco e esquecido no meu pé. Ou como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa sem minha varinha. Imbecil.

Foi um tremendo alívio quando os três sumiram no mundo de novo. Não acho que Black irá tentar me matar. E entre as discussões sem fim com o Potter e os amiguinhos dele e a companhia muitas vezes silenciosa de Black, preferia o segundo. Além disso – negaria até a morte se alguém perguntasse - Black era engraçado. E tinha histórias muito boas sobre a infância da minha mãe. Não queria admitir, mas eu sentia muita falta dela.

Não era tão ruim para ser honesto. Black conhecia os segredos daquela casa horrorosa. Mesmo que às vezes ele parecesse deprimido por estar confinado ali, ele ainda era melhor companhia que os quadros e cabeças de elfos penduradas na parede. Mesmo quando eu precisava levantar no meio da noite para confortá-lo por algum pesadelo, do qual Black não se lembraria depois. Ou mesmo quando eu continuava no quarto com ele, apenas para ouvir a respiração regular de outra pessoa e afastar meus próprios pesadelos.

Uma noite, acordei com o grito de Black. Foi aterrorizante o modo como ele se debatia, as frases desconexas, a expressão desesperada. Procurei acalmá-lo como pude, mas não foi fácil. Acabei deitando ao lado dele para confortá-lo. Depois disso, ficou comum eu me deitar com ele durante a noite quando havia pesadelos. E permanecer até amanhecer.

Não era ruim. Era bom ser necessário por alguém para variar. Um bom modo de ter certeza que não seria descartado tão rápido quando Potter desistisse de ser o bom menino. Talvez, quando Black recuperasse a memória, passasse a me olhar com raiva ou mesmo superioridade. Mas preferi não pensar nisso agora.

Aconcheguei-me mais a Black, decidido a desfrutar das vantagens daquela situação. Não senti remorso ou culpa por aproveitar-me dele. Ainda que houvesse mudado de lado, havia cantos em minha alma que a luz ainda não alcançou. E talvez nunca vá alcançar...


End file.
